2013-02-12 Midnight Rendezvous
It had started out as just the average day. Not too sunny, not too windy, not too rainy, but some odd mixture of the three. Ruth Aldine had put on a pink jacket with brown lapels and black jeans, wrapped a scarf around her neck, thrown a wool cap on, and... started walking. She'd even skipped some classes to go on this 'walk'. Along the way had been a rather short person she'd invited along. Why? Preventing murder. Whose murder? Hers. Who? Her. Who will commit the murder? They will. When will it happen? In time. How do you know this? I saw it. Where? In a dream. And so it goes. Blindfold could be a very frustrating person to talk to when all one wanted was a straight answer. And so she'd taken the bus, switched stations, and then taken another bus which, as she predicted, was running twelve minutes late. Only to step off of the sidewalk in front of a group of warehouses with a few bars on the other side of the street. How the dark-haired pre-cog knew when to walk across the street when the sign said to and when to stop when it displayed 'Don't Walk' was anyone's guess. And yet here they are, just walking down a lonely sidewalk with a single bar still open, a group of rough-looking men out in front of it and all the other businesses closed. "She will be here. Yes. Soon. She will come that way." Ruth points further down the sidewalk, past the leather-clad group of men. Looking up at Ruth, from beneath his hood, Broo tilts his head to the side. He doesn't wish to be rude, and inquire about how she perceives the world, especially when he's seen blindfolded members of Shi'ar dominated species who were similar in attire and using senses besides their eyes. While Broo has grown a bit more wary of people's statements since arriving on Earth, especially after a bunch of the male student body abused his naivity to have him do their homework for them, and some compensated him far less fairly then others, but saving a life he figures isn't a matter someone would be deceptive about, and with abilities to perceive probabilities, the thoughts of others, the meaning of anything, and more, all prevailent at the school... who is Broo to argue. Sniffing the air, Broo decides to comment on what he thinks is the most obvious thing, "There seems to be a high level of methylcarbinol in the area, most likely being consumed to excess." he pauses, "My friend, Carol, has been attending a group to help curb her own difficulties with moderation of consumption. Perhaps someone's lack of moderation is the issue?" tilting his head the other way as he continues to look at Ruth's face inquisitively. And come she did! Sasha Brightwall stepped around the corner, peering down at the brightly lit screen of her phone as she came to a stop just next to the pole that held the street light. She was dressed in something that she certainly hadn't picked out for herself... a dress... an expensive looking one with sparkly bits that did a marvelous job at showcasing her figure. "Damn... I don't even know where I am!" She whined, turning the screen of her phone off again and then shoveing it bac into her pocket. she glanced up at the lights of the bar, and stared silently for a moment or two, then started in that direction, which happened to be the same direction that leather clad men, Ruth, and Broo were standing... She didn't seem to be particularly aware, or indeed worried, about any of them... but perhaps she just had something else on her mind, which was probably more than likely the case. She squinted into the darkness, searching for street signs that were hopefully conveniently lit up by street lights or something... but finding none she just let her eyes wander back to the lights of the bar, and then to the men out front. "Heeey~ I don't suppose any of you guys are sober enough to drive a lady home?" She flashed a smile... She was perhaps not as cautious in this part of town as she should have been. "Pardon? Sorry. I do not know what that compound is. No. Sorry." Ruth doesn't quite halt her steps as her face turns to the side and partially down towards the short person walking next to her. She doesn't mention anything about how she's able to see, after all, it's nobody else's business! "Perhaps it is Carol you should share that with. Yes. Maybe she will wear it for you." Assuming ethylcarbinal is a perfume of some kind. Science major Ruth Aldine is not. She begins walking towards Sasha as soon as she comes around the corner. The men, meanwhile, three of them, had stopped talking the moment the woman in the dress came into view, a short, bald one tapping his buddies and pointing her out. They start watching her intently as she approaches, and at the mention of driving her home, they all break out into large grins that might have looked friendly on other people's faces. One of them starts laughing, and opens his mouth to say something to Sasha... "There you are. Yes. We have been looking for you. Pardon? Sorry. We will take you home now." Ruth interjects, coming to stand seemingly out of nowhere entirely too close to the other woman, positioning herself between her and the other men. Then, as matter-of-factly as one can be, she takes Sasha's arm in her own and proceeds to try and lead her right past the liquored-up trio. "This way, please." There's a mildly protesting "Hey!" from one of the men, but Blindfold attempts to ignore them. Following Ruth's lead, Broo, sticks close behind, deciding that there is no need to comment to the men. He does however look at Sasha, "What a fascinating follical pigmentations. Is the uneven distribution intentional? I find the *odd clicking and screeching sound* patches quite oddly places. Were you trying to make a topological map of Latveria? If so, you missed a bit of the lower southeast tip, but otherwise I believe it is extremely accurate, or at least as accurate as one can get without changing it daily to match any deviations from the previous day." Due to Ruth's earlier statments, Broo's current deduction is that 'they' potentially could be the three men. He glances back at them, letting his eyes appraise their visible appearance, looking for signs of objects commonly classified as weapons. He rubs the shimmering, almost glowing, golden friendship bracelet against his cheek unconsciously, as he tilts his head a bit, his lipless mouth twitching as he sniffs the air. He really would prefer to not have to resort to physical force. He has not been even close to a fight since he was briefly transformed into a monster, accidentally, by Elixir's genetic tampering, and he has no idea how much residual alterations were not corrected when Josh put him 'back'. Already he has noticed he is taller, albeit only an inch, but still... and his previously benign saliva which only acted as slight astringent, now has become moderately corrosive... if you consider something similar to sulfuric acid to be moderately corrosive... But what if there is more that was changed? What if acting agressive or getting too active triggers him to become a monster again? Broo really hopes 'they' decide to let things be... Sasha gives a little jump, as all of a sudden some girl she's never seen before shows up, interrupting her pleasant, one-way conversation with the trio of drunks and pulling her away all at the same time. She seems to be ready to protest the action, but eventually just shuts her mouth, "I.. Er, alright then! Thanks, I guess." She glances back at the drunks briefly, then back down at the strange girl... Hey, a ride was a ride!Sasha blinked and stared toward Broo for a moment, her head tilting slightly to the side for a moment, "I..." She glances up at a stray lock of hair, "...Uneven? What's uneven about it?" She suddenly seems somewhat concerned about her hair more than her ride home, then she looks back down at Broo, "Is that... a joke?" her brow furrows, "I think you should look into taking comedy lessons... or something..." She looks thoughtful for a moment, "Do they even GIVE comedy lessons? Maybe they should." Sasha finally heaves a sigh, "Alright! So, I was offered a ride! And..." She stops looking between the two, as if for the first time noticing that the girl was wearing something over her eyes... and the boy... assuming it was a boy, was awfully short to be old enough to drive. "Heeeey... do you two even HAVE a car?" She put her free arm on her hip, "Kinda hard to give a girl a ride home when you have nothing for her to ride." She glances back over her shoulder... Those other guys were probably a better option. Broo might as well be speaking some sort of alien language. In fact, he might very well be at point in there. But there was a lot of what he was saying that Ruth didn't really understand. This was probably what it felt like to everyone around Ruth when she was trying to inform them of an even that was going to happen in bits and pieces they really could not put together very well. Blindfold doesn't respond to the men or the offer of thanks from Sasha. But as one of the men tells the other to hold his beer and starts to come after them, lifting up a hand all "Hold on a min-!" she activates her telekinetic abilities. She doesn't even turn around or slow down, but the man makes an abrupt right turn and faceplants himself right into his buddy's chest. His buddy shoves him off with a 'what the', only to find himself slapped on the back of his head. Thinking the man behind it was responsible, he turns around with a fist raised. A general fight ensues as Ruth keeps hold of the other woman's arm and keeps walking. "No car." She says simply. "There is a bus, just a few blocks. We will ride it. Yes. Sorry. You will be safe. They will not hurt you. You will go home and I will go home. Yes." Glancing back, Broo is happy the men are going all Howard and Fine on each other, then looking to Sasha he smiles, "Well, I have approximately twenty five times the color and detail perception of a Terran, so it is likely I see colors that your eyes do not even know exists, let alone can detect." he pauses and blinks a few times, "Without doing a thorough census of your species, I would hypothosize that only 1 in a billion terrans would not find the color dispersion even, not including augmented humans, mutants, homo magi, metahumans, or humans with artifical prosthetic occular implants. As I said, the map of Latveria is very detailed, the details of Doomstadt are exceptually accurate compared to the Stark Industries and LexCorp Satallite images, even down to the tiny little Doctor Doom on his Balcony, surveying his dominion. As for Terran humor, I am trying to learn it. I could try a joke..." he pauses and thinks, "A Kree, a Shi'ar, and a Terran walk into a bar, the Martian just passed through it, and the Kryptonian bent it and flexed mightily." There is a moment where he waits to see if his joke was successful. What does he know from humor, he thinks the stament "There are only 10 types of people in the world; Those who understand binary, and those who don't." is hysterical on so many levels... partly because he is fluent in Binary, partly because it is actually quite true, and partly because of all its deeper meanings... or that an oval Pizza now makes perfect sense to him, since its depth can be a, and its radius can be z, so Volume = Pi * z * z * a... yup, he's that nerdy. Sasha stares blankly at Broo for several, silent seconds... Clearly she didn't get the joke. "Err... Right, got it." She glances back at the men and looks a bit disheartened to find that they are now fighting amongst themselves... so much for that option. She finally sighs heavily, "I guess a bus is going to have to do..." She peers back at Broo, then looks back at her hair... a map of Latveria? Really? She'd have to look into that... invent some things to see other shades of color or something. "There's a little Doctor Doom in my hair?" She looks back at Broo suspiciously, then looks back at Ruth again, "Err, Anyway... I guess you should lead me to that bus then? I don't even know where I am, let alone where the bus is." Blindfold just gives the short alien a 'look', or at least turns her head to the side and slightly down in his direction. But she doesn't laugh, or even crack a smile, at his jokes, neither verbal nor mental. But then, she doesn't understand a whiff of them, being of only average intelligence and below-average education level. Finding the volume of a cylinder was simply beyond her, but she could at least spell 'pizza'. "You will be safe. We will go to the bus. Yes. Sorry. You will go home and I will go home." Then she looks back at the dimunitive male. "I did not see where you will go." Cryptic, as always. Ruth, despite the lack of eyes and wearing a blindfold, leads the pair unerringly for several blocks, makes two turns, and even avoids tripping when a branch lies in her way. She takes them right to a bus stop. Her bus arrives first. "This is me. The next one is you. Ride it for seven stops. Walk east one block. Wait fourteen minutes. The next bus will take you within a mile of your destination. Get a cab. Pardon? Sorry. Ruth Aldine." Just before the doors close, the dark-haired girl calls out one last piece of advice. "Get the cab! Yes. Do not walk!" And then she's gone, possibly having taken Broo with her, and leaving more questions than answers behind her. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs